


Ободри меня

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Knotting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Стив волнуется, что его прежнее миниатюрное тело, типичное для омеги, понравилось бы Баки больше, чем новое крупное тело Капитана Америки, похожее на тело альфы.Баки считает эту мысль просто смехотворной.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Ободри меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lift me up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913407) by [greenbergsays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbergsays/pseuds/greenbergsays). 



> Вычитывала Lali45. Спасибо!

– Великоват для омеги, правда?

Хихикая и перешептываясь, девушки прошли по улице, сплетничая о чем-то, о чем обычно сплетничают современные девушки. Одна из них бросила на Стива оценивающий взгляд, когда он проскользнул мимо, но Стив не придал этому значения. Он решил поначалу, будто она просто узнала Капитана Америку. Однако, услышав, что именно девушка шепнула подружкам, Стив понял, что ошибся, и когда понял – аж споткнулся. 

Девушки приглушенно рассмеялись и свернули за угол.

Она не думала, что он услышит: на таком расстоянии ни один нормальный омега не услышал бы. Но Стив услышал.

Он долгое мгновение стоял на тротуаре, едва удерживая онемевшими пальцами сумку с продуктами, и что-то холодное сжимало ему грудь.

Люди не впервые задавались этим вопросом. Стив слышал его не раз с тех пор, как вышел из аппарата Старка в бруклинском подвале. Тем не менее легче от этого не становилось.

Сыворотка оказала Стиву неоценимую помощь, но в этом отношении он ощущал себя обманутым.

В юности пол Стива никогда не проявлялся: он был слишком нездоров для этого. Все, однако, по умолчанию сочли его бетой. Будь он омегой, пусть даже такой болезненной, с наступлением половой зрелости у него начались бы течки. Ведь именно это и отличало омегу – течки. 

Но Стиву минуло шестнадцать, а течка не пришла. Не случилось ее и в семнадцать, и в восемнадцать. К тому времени, когда Стиву исполнилось двадцать, он был абсолютно уверен, что является бетой.

И только когда в его жизни появились доктор Эрскин и Говард Старк, оказалось, что всё совсем не так. Ужасно несправедливо, что та же сыворотка, из-за которой его здоровье разительно улучшилось и началась первая течка, дала ему такое громадное тело. 

Теперь он пах как омега, но выглядел как альфа.

Стив заметил, что некоторые прохожие поглядывают на него так же, как те девушки. Только теперь он не заблуждался относительно этих взглядов: каждый из них отдавался в голове эхом того же вопроса:

_Великоват для омеги, правда?_

Его щеки вспыхнули от стыда и смущения.

Опустив голову, Стив зашагал домой, самую чуточку ускорив шаг. 

*

Баки Барнс считал себя терпеливым человеком.

Он знал: со Стивом что-то не так. Понял в ту же секунду, как тот вошел в дверь. Даже если бы от Стива не исходил резкий запах огорчения, его выдала бы поза. Стив втянул голову в плечи, уткнулся взглядом в пол и почти не поднимал глаза. 

Но уходил-то он в нормальном настроении, причем в магазин на углу, всего в пяти минутах ходьбы от дома. Что бы ни случилось с ним за те пять минут, происшествие омрачило ему весь оставшийся день. 

Инстинкты подсказывали Баки потребовать объяснений. Он хотел спросить, что случилось, а потом найти того, из-за кого Стив так пах. Хотелось заставить этого кого-то _заплатить_. Со Стивом, однако, такое бы не прошло: требовать от него что-то было бесполезной затеей. Но когда его оставляли в покое, он обычно все рассказывал сам. Ему просто следовало дать время и пространство, чтобы самому принять решение. 

Поэтому Баки ждал.

Он ждал, пока заканчивал готовить ужин. Ждал, пока они ели в напряженном неловком молчании. Ждал, пока в том же молчании они делали уборку на кухне. Ради Стива Баки готов был ждать хоть всю ночь, призвав на помощь каждую кроху терпения, которому он научился в бытность свою Солдатом. 

Но когда с уборкой было покончено, Стив направился не в гостиную, где они обычно старались посмотреть фильм-другой перед сном, а прямиком в спальню. Он пытался спрятаться.

Громко и раздраженно выдохнув, Баки швырнул влажное полотенце, которым вытирал посуду, на кухонную стойку. Ему надоело ждать. 

Баки зашел в спальню. Дверь оказалась открыта нараспашку, словно Стив услышал его шаги и оставил ее так нарочно.

Стив уже снял рубашку и теперь ходил по комнате, неловко потирая шею и опустив глаза. В сторону зеркал он не смотрел так старательно, что Баки стало ясно: он делает это нарочно. 

Скрестив руки на груди, Баки привалился к косяку.

– Сам расскажешь? – поинтересовался он. – Или из тебя вытаскиваться придется?

Стив бросил на него короткий взгляд и снова отвел глаза, вслед за чем подошел к комоду и, отвернувшись, принялся в нем рыться.

– Все нормально.

Он врал, и они оба это знали.

Баки фыркнул. Оттолкнувшись от косяка, он медленно приблизился к Стиву.

– Любимый, – он положил ладони Стиву на бедра. – Ты весь вечер хандришь, словно нечаянно пнул щенка. Просто скажи, что случилось, чтобы я мог помочь, ладно? Не заставляй меня действовать тебе на нервы, пока не признаешься. 

Прижавшись покрепче, Баки положил подбородок Стиву на плечо. Несколько долгих мгновений в комнате было тихо: Стив пытался решить, что делать. Наконец он задвинул ящик, так ничего оттуда и не вытащив, и оперся на комод, по-прежнему не глядя в зеркало. 

– Ты… – начал он, потом помедлил и сделал решительный вдох. – Ты скучаешь по тому времени, когда я был мелким?

От неожиданности Баки убрал руки и отступил на шаг.

– _Что_?

Стив наконец посмотрел в зеркало, и их взгляды встретились. Он был очень серьезен и, пожалуй, выглядел чуть опечаленным собственным вопросом.

– Ты когда-нибудь жалел, что мне ввели сыворотку? – он старался говорить твердо, но Баки слышал дрожь в его голосе. – Чтобы я не… Чтобы я не выглядел так.

Стив жестом указал на внушительные мышцы обнаженных рук и груди. Под взглядом Баки он мельком посмотрел на собственное тело в зеркале, и печаль в его глазах превратилась в стыд. Щеки покраснели. 

– Откуда такие мысли? – недоверчиво, но приглушенно спросил Баки.

– Просто ответь на вопрос, Бак, – отозвался Стив. – Не береги мои чувства.

Взяв Стива за руку, Баки заставил его развернуться, и тот не стал сопротивляться. Он медленно повернулся, и они оказались лицом к лицу, почти вплотную. Стив не осмеливался посмотреть Баки в глаза, пока тот не заставил его приподнять голову, подтолкнув пальцем под подбородок. Когда их взгляды встретились, Баки просто покачал головой.

– Ты тупица, знаешь? – мягко проговорил он. – Как тебе вообще в голову пришло спрашивать у меня такое? Жалею ли я, что тебе ввели сыворотку? С таким же успехом я мог бы сказать, будто скучаю по временам, когда смотрел на приступы астмы, понимая, что ни черта не могу сделать, чтобы их остановить. Когда я слышал хрипы у тебя в груди каждую зиму. Когда меня, черт побери, _мутило_ от страха всякий раз, стоило тебе вздрогнуть, чихнуть или кашлянуть. Когда я гадал… гадал, не будет ли этот жар тем самым, что заберет тебя у меня.

Взгляд Стива потеплел. 

– Бак, – шепнул он.

Ну уж нет. Стив достаточно наговорил со своими идиотскими вопросами. Баки мотнул головой.

– Хочу ли я, чтобы ты снова стал худышкой? – спросил он. – Который постоянно болел и бесился из-за этого? Или скучаю ли я по временам, когда ты бросался в бой со всем, что двигалось, потому что считал, будто должен что-то доказать? Сколько переломов я повидал, а? Сколько раз мне пришлось смывать с тебя твою же кровь? А теперь посмотри на себя. Жив и здоров, по-прежнему рвешься что-то доказывать, зато сломать тебя куда труднее. И в драке сам за себя постоять способен. 

Стив покраснел и пробормотал:

– Придурок.

С широкой улыбкой Баки снова взял его за бедра и притянул ближе. И не останавливался, пока они не оказались прижаты друг к другу вплотную. Их губы встретились в мягком поцелуе.

– С твоим телом все в порядке, – тихо проговорил Баки. – Не знаю, почему тебе вообще такое в голову пришло.

Стив неловко дернул плечами.

– Омегам не положено так выглядеть, – отозвался он. – Я слишком… слишком _большой_. Я похож на альфу.

Баки с отвращением поморщился.

– Кто, блин, это тебе сказал? Потому что черта с два ты бы сам такое придумал.

Стив отвел глаза.

– Просто девочки на улице, – признался он. – Я проходил мимо них на обратном пути и услышал, как одна сказала это другой. Что я слишком большой для омеги. И иногда я невольно думаю… Ты же выбрал меня до сыворотки. Что если… Что если ты хочешь меня только потому, что я пахну твоей парой? А не потому…

– Давай-ка на этом остановимся, – перебил Баки, – потому что я прямо-таки уверен, что ты сейчас нехорошо отзовешься о моем характере. 

Стив мотнул головой и открыл было рот: не то возразить, не то привести еще какой-то довод, но Баки ему не позволил. Он обхватил лицо Стива ладонями и снова его поцеловал. На этот раз он не спешил – поцелуй был медленным и глубоким. Потом Баки опустил руку Стиву на талию и притянул его ближе, чтобы они оказались прижаты друг к другу вплотную. Чуть отстранившись, он игриво прикусил нижнюю губу Стива, и наградой ему послужил тихий голодный стон. Баки вовлек Стива в очередной глубокий поцелуй.

Когда он наконец прервал поцелуй, Стив задышал чаще и тяжелее. Его член креп, в воздухе разливался запах возбуждения. Он потек – Баки учуял запах смазки.

И это было хорошо, потому что от аромата член Баки начал пульсировать. В конце концов, Баки был альфой. Созданным для того, чтобы доставлять удовольствие своей паре.

– Ты роскошен, – прошептал Баки, понизив голос. – Ты был роскошным, когда я оставил на тебе метку, и ты роскошен сейчас. Мне уже не важно, большой ты или маленький. Каждый раз, когда смотрю на тебя, поверить, блин, не могу, как мне повезло. А это тело… Ты должен им гордиться. 

Он огладил руки Стива сверху вниз – пальцами и взглядом.

– Шикарные руки, – проговорил он. – Обожаю, когда ты обнимаешь меня по ночам. А еще больше мне нравится, когда ты вот этими руками удерживаешь меня в постели по утрам, потому что ты же хныкающий мелкий засранец, пока не доберешься до кофе, да? Раньше я мог вырваться без проблем, но теперь не получается. Мне нравится, что твоя сила равна моей. Ну как я могу не любить эти руки, когда они показывают мне, как сильно я тебе нужен?

Баки взял Стива за запястье и поднес его руку к губам, поцеловал костяшки и кончик каждого пальца. Их взгляды снова встретились.

– Эти руки, – говорил он между поцелуями. – У тебя всегда были сильные кисти рук, а теперь они еще сильнее. Эти руки не давали мне рассыпаться, когда я не мог вспомнить даже свое собственное гребаное имя. Разве я могу не любить их?

– Баки, – запротестовал Стив.

Он покраснел так сильно, что свекольный румянец перекинулся с лица на шею и грудь.

– Помолчи, – велел Баки. – Ты задал мне вопрос. Я просто отвечаю.

Он отпустил руку Стива и принялся расстегивать его ширинку. Стянув штаны вниз, он опустился на колени, чтобы помочь Стиву совсем от них избавиться. Член – небольшой, но возбужденный – оказался прямо у него перед лицом, но Баки предпочел нежно провести кончиками пальцев вверх-вниз по бедрам Стива.

– Эти прекрасные ноги, – проговорил он. – Ты бежал за мной. Спас меня от Золы и половину пути до лагеря буквально тащил на себе. А когда сломал программу, снова пошел за мной. Гнался за мной через весь мир, и все это – вот этими ногами.

Наклонившись, он поцеловал мускулистое бедро, слегка сжав мышцы пальцами.

– Я помню, как ты выглядел раньше, – Баки медленно поднялся, ведя ладонями по телу Стива. – Ты был такой тощий. Везде. Касаясь тебя, я каждый раз боялся что-нибудь сломать. Мне приходилось осторожничать, но так, чтобы ты не понял. А теперь… Теперь, боже, любимый мой. Ты не представляешь, каково это – не сдерживаться и знать наверняка, что я не сделаю тебе больно. Не представляешь, каково это – чувствовать, как ты обвиваешь меня этими сильными руками и ногами, когда я в тебе.

Баки внезапно широко улыбнулся и провел пальцами по животу Стива, поддразнивая.

– И все это, – продолжил он, – все это просто то, что было у тебя всегда, те же части тела, которые я любил тогда и люблю до сих пор. Я даже еще не упоминал то, чего у тебя раньше не было. Все новое в этом теле, что я тоже люблю. 

Он положил ладони Стиву на грудь, потирая большими пальцами соски. Потом наклонился и поцеловал Стива в подбородок.

– Например, эти сиськи, – прошептал он, слегка сжимая пальцы. – Раньше мне было не с чем поиграть. Но боже, малыш, как мне нравится забавляться с ними сейчас.

Резко наклонившись, он накрыл сосок ртом, и Стив подавился удивленным сладким стоном. Баки слегка втянул сосок в рот и прикусил его. Стив заскулил. Баки мазнул языком, смягчая боль. 

– А еще ты чувствительный, – промурлыкал он, скользя губами вверх, целуя грудь и шею. – Раньше ты таким не был, но теперь, где бы я тебя ни коснулся, ты сразу же заводишься. Так легко. Обожаю. 

Он не врал. Вставший член Стива между ними налился темной кровью и пульсировал. Кончик был влажным, по короткому стволу протянулись дорожки предсеменной жидкости. Воздух был пропитан ароматом возбуждения, и Баки знал, что, если сейчас сунуть пальцы между ягодиц, там тоже будет мокро. Он ощущал запах смазки. И все это только от поддразнивания. 

Он запечатал рот Стива голодным поцелуем, прижав его к себе. Стив заскулил ему в рот и принялся нетерпеливо тянуть за одежду.

– Хочу трахнуть тебя, – прошептал Баки ему в губы.

Стив яростно закивал.

– Да, – пробормотал он. – Да… Сделай это. _Живо_.

Он теребил разделяющую их одежду, пока Баки, усмехнувшись, не отступил и не стянул рубашку одним быстрым движением.

– В постель, сладкий, – приказал он. – На живот. 

Он разделся, глядя, как Стив подчиняется. Стив встал на четвереньки посреди кровати, опустился на локти и шире развел колени, выставив зад. Его отверстие поблескивало в полусвете, подтверждая то, что Баки почуял раньше. Стив был мокрым… _очень_ мокрым.

Он выглядел так, что Баки, застонав, начал поглаживать член. У его основания уже пульсировал узел.

– _Боже_ , – прошипел Баки.

Убрав руку, он забрался на кровать и устроился на коленях позади Стива. Сдавил и медленно помял ягодицы, прежде чем развести их и поближе взглянуть на отверстие. Увлажнив два пальца выступившей смазкой, Баки погрузил их внутрь. Стив задохнулся стоном и подался назад. 

– Блядь, какой ты мокрый, – промурлыкал Баки, раздувая ноздри и снова втягивая аромат.

Ощущение влаги и теплой тесной дырки… Внутрь хотелось так сильно, что даже узел заныл.

– А помнишь, куколка… Помнишь, как ты не мог стать мокрым для меня? Здоровья не хватало. Приходилось пользоваться искусственной смазкой. Я помню, как после сыворотки… Помню, когда в первый раз почуял, как ты меня хочешь. Когда я почуял, что ты течешь, прямо как сейчас. 

Той ночью… Памятная выдалась ночка. Нужда быть с парой ощущалась такой же жизненно необходимой, как при любой течке, и Стив отнюдь не помогал, когда плавился под каждым прикосновением Баки, совсем как сейчас.

Что-то откликалось в первобытной, примитивной части разума Баки, той части, которая заявляла: _пара_ , и _моё_ , и _взять_.

– Не дразнись, – взмолился Стив полным муки и жажды голосом.

Запрокидывая голову, он толкался навстречу каждому движению пальцев Баки. Он был великолепен – истинный омега. Открытый и голодный, каждым дюймом тела требующий удовольствия. Чтобы его покрыли, повязали. Он просил об этом совершенным изгибом бедер и спины, каждым стоном, каждым шумным вдохом. Все эти безукоризненно вылепленные мускулы напрягались, вымаливая наслаждение, которое мог доставить только Баки. 

Все верно, Стив совсем не был похож на идеального омегу, образ которого продвигало общество. Идеальный омега был невысоким и худым, как Стив когда-то. Он отличался от Стива во всем. Теперь Стив был широкоплечим, мускулистым и чуть обгонял Баки в росте.

Но в эту секунду, здесь и сейчас, Баки понял, что не видел ничего восхитительнее своей пары. От зрелища, которое представлял собой Стив, он буквально онемел.

Стив был изысканным. Изумительным. Совершенным.

И тело – небольшое или крупное, худое или мускулистое – было тут вовсе ни при чем. Нет, он был совершенен, потому что принадлежал _Баки_. Потому что Баки по уши влюбился в светловолосого задыхающегося яростного ангела, еще когда они оба были чересчур юными, чтобы знать, что такое любовь, и с тех пор не оглядывался, ни на миг. 

Тело Стива, его запах – они привлекали Баки не из-за того, что были особенными или Баки необъяснимо тянуло к ним. Они привлекали его, потому что были телом _Стива_ и ароматом _Стива_. 

– Боже, – выдохнул Баки. – Ты слишком хорош, любимый. Слишком, черт побери.

Он наконец вытащил пальцы и направил разбухший пульсирующий член во влажный жар. Стив отрывисто вскрикнул, когда Баки погрузился в него, сжимая его бедра до синяков. Спустя всего несколько секунд Баки почуял запах спермы: этого хватило Стиву, чтобы кончить. 

В его груди вспыхнуло горячее и яркое первобытное удовлетворение. Конечно, в этом не было ничего необычного. Из-за сыворотки Стив стал очень чувствительным – везде и к каждому прикосновению. Он легко возбуждался и насыщался. Но все равно, сама возможность доставить паре удовольствие была упоительна. 

– Не останавливайся, – взмолился Стив. – Пожалуйста… Не останавливайся.

Баки наклонился, придавливая обмякшего Стива к матрасу. Он замер лишь тогда, когда накрыл его всем телом, вплотную прижав бедра к его заднице. Стив, заскулив, повернул голову, и Баки подарил ему голодный поцелуй, который тот хотел.

– Не остановлюсь, – пообещал он, вбиваясь в Стива, поцеловал его в челюсть, ткнулся носом под ухо, укусил за шею. – Пока не повяжу тебя. 

Стив закивал со стоном.

Они не каждый раз доходили до сцепки. Как бы она ни была желанна, получалось не всегда. Не хватало времени. Но в мире не было ничего лучше: вжаться глубоко-глубоко и позволить узлу соединить их. Ничто не приносило большего удовольствия.

Баки всегда жаждал сцепки, и отказ от удовольствия давался ему с большим трудом. Отказывать себе сейчас он не собирался. 

Воздух стал горячим и плотным. Мокрая от пота кожа скользила, горящие губы сталкивались при каждом сильном движении бедер. Они больше дышали одним воздухом, чем целовались, а когда поцелуй все-таки выходил, то получался мокрым и неуклюжим. Стив тянул Баки за волосы и рвано стонал ему в рот.

Узел Баки набух и ныл, увеличивался с каждым глубоким толчком, и его уже было гораздо сложнее вытащить, чем вначале. Каким бы мокрым и открытым ни был Стив, узел стал цепляться за края отверстия. Каждый раз, когда Баки выходил из него, Стив поскуливал от ощущения растяжения. 

– Пожалуйста, – просил он. – _Пожалуйста_.

Баки знал, чего он хочет, чего хотят они оба. Он был создан, чтобы дарить удовольствие, чтобы давать своей паре все желаемое, и теперь его пара желала его узел.

Он скользнул рукой по животу Стива и принялся поглаживать его член, к которому вернулась твердость. Он толкнулся глубоко, притерся, сдался наконец и позволил узлу соединить их. Стив выплеснулся ему в ладонь, сжимаясь вокруг набухшего узла внутри. 

– _Блядь._

Баки со стоном уронил голову Стиву на плечо, когда его настиг собственный оргазм. Только через несколько долгих, пьяняще-блаженных минут он пришел в себя настолько, чтобы шевельнуться – и то лишь для того, чтобы поцеловать Стива в шею. Узел по-прежнему оставался внутри – он не опадет в ближайшее время. 

– Ты мой, – задыхаясь, проговорил Баки. – И как по мне, чертовски совершенный. Каждый твой роскошный дюйм. Веришь?

Стив под ним прогудел что-то с тем до смешного довольным видом, какой бывает лишь у тех, кого только что хорошенько оттрахали. 

– Возможно, – пробормотал он.

Голос его звучал сыто и сонно, и при этих звуках первобытная гордость снова вспыхнула у Баки в груди. Стив рассеянно улыбнулся, еще раз сжался вокруг узла и прикусил губу, давя стон. Баки выругался и обнял его крепче, стараясь толкнуться поглубже.

– Но, думаю, понадобится еще одна демонстрация.

Баки тихо рассмеялся ему в шею.

– Я могу сделать это, любимый, – пообещал он. – Сколько пожелаешь.

Стив улыбнулся шире.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
